villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlene Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)
2nd Dimension Charlene Doofenshmirtz is one of the two main antagonists (the other is her husband) for the upcoming Phineas and Ferb episode, Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension, the sequel to Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension. She is an alternate reality version of Charlene Doofenshmirtz, the ex-wife of Heinz Doofenshmirtz and the mother of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Unlike her original counterpart (who is good-natured and sarcastic and doesn't even know that Heinz is an evil scientist), 2nd Charlene is shown to be very evil and intelligent, sharing much of 2nd Doofenshmirtz's personality in general. She is voiced by recurring guest star Allison Janney, who is known for voicing several villains such as Ms. Grunion and Gladys Sharp. Biography 2nd Charlene is shown to look exactly like the original Charlene in appearance and mannerisms, and seems to be divorced with 2nd Heinz (who was the infamous Tri-State Area dictator in their dimension). She is only mentioned twice in the TV film, when 2nd Vanessa confronted her father for banishing her boyfriend Tony Marzulo for showing an interest in her. As 2nd Vanessa leaves for 2nd Charlene's penthouse, 2nd Doofenshmirtz tells 2nd Vanessa to tell 2nd Charlene that she had fun though. This scene was cut from the film, though it was later shown in the DVD's bonus features. 2nd Charlene makes her first appearance in "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension", where it has been reported that much of O.W.C.A.'s agents have gone rogue, and that they have captured the reformed Platyborg. Several of the members include 2nd Isabella's pet chihuahua Pinky (known as Chihuahuaborg) and Peter the Panda (known as Pandaborg). 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn (the leader of the Resistance) has been informed about the missing O.W.C.A. agents, so she paid a visit to 2nd Doofenshmirtz in jail, where he confessed that 2nd Charlene was the one responsible for kidnapping them and turning into cyborgs. 2nd Candace then decides to track 2nd Charlene down, even forcing 2nd Doofenshmirtz to help her by threatening to take his toy train away while he can still remain in prison. Upon arriving at 2nd Charlene's penthouse with 2nd Phineas and Platyborg, 2nd Candace soon learns that 2nd Charlene is still married to 2nd Heinz and actually shares much of his evilness. It also turns out that both 2nd Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Charlene had pretended to be divorced because of several financial advantages (such as tax records, coupon mail, and garage sales) during 2nd Doofenshmirtz's reign. Having anticipated her arrival, 2nd Charlene had managed to capture 2nd Ferb and turned him into a cyborg, allowing her to capture 2nd Candace, 2nd Phineas, and Platyborg in her lair and freeing 2nd Doofenshmirtz. 2nd Charlene is also annoyed of having her husband of setting his focus on his silly childhood toy train so she throws it away, resulting 2nd Doofenshmirtz to go back to his evil ways. However, it later turns out that 2nd Ferb had pretended to be a cyborg so that he can help the Resistance infiltrate into 2nd Charlene's penthouse. As such, the Resistance arrive to free all of the animal agents with specialized fedora hats while 2nd Candace engages into a bo staff fight with 2nd Charlene. After all of the agents are freed from their evil programming (except for Pandaborg), 2nd Candace is about to take both 2nd Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Charlene into custody. However, the evil couple's arriving daughter 2nd Vanessa tricks 2nd Candace into having a moment with her parents, which allowed the Doofenshmirtz family and Pandaborg to escape in a hover car driven by Tony, much to 2nd Candace's anger. As the Doofenshmirtz family escape, 2nd Vanessa introduce Tony to both 2nd Charlene and 2nd Doofenshmirtz, the latter having recognized him as the boy he once banished earlier because of his interest towards 2nd Vanessa.http://videos.sapo.pt/UcRdcvl2ELLaVzJfiJdS Gallery ExplainingTheirFakeDivorce.jpg|2nd Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Charlene singing about why they pretended to be divorced AminalBorgTrap.jpg|2nd Charlene setting her animal cyborgs to trap 2nd Candace, 2nd Phineas, and Platyborg BoStaffFight.jpg|2nd Charlene engaging into a bo staff fight with 2nd Candace 2ndDimensionDoofenshmirtzFamily.jpg|2nd Charlene and her family DoofenshmirtzFamilyEscape.jpg|The Doofenshmirtz family (and Pandaborg) escaping on a hover car Category:Villainesses Category:Sadists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:In love villains Category:Married Villains Category:Maternal Villains Category:Parents Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Gadgeteers Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Robot Pilots Category:Brainwashers Category:Singing Villains Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Bombers Category:Extremists Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Sociopaths Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mad Scientist Category:Supervillains Category:Living Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Staff Wielders Category:Karma Houdini Category:Trap Master Category:Criminals Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Slavedrivers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Strategic Villains Category:Lawful Evil